Fairytales Don't Always Have A Happy Ending
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kai and Tala are living a fairytale life together, until an old enemy walks back into their lives and destroys their happiness. WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon, swearing, kidnap, rape, torture and character deaths.
1. We Got It Going On

- Kai and Tala are living a fairytale life together, until an old enemy walks back into their lives and destroys their happiness.

- WARNINGS for the story as a whole: Manlove, lemon, swearing, rape, torture and character death(s).

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Just a bit of swearing.

- Disclaimer: I own a particularly mad rabbit, but I don't own Beyblade, any of the Beyblade characters or anything else Beyblade-related.

- A/N: I've been meaning to get this started for so long now! I've only just got the chance, as the people at work are messing me around a bit. One minute, I'm promoted, and the next, I'm not. Needless to say, I am not amused.

The chapters are named after the **titles** of the songs, not because of their lyrics. I did lyrics for 'Unknownity'. It was difficult.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Fairytales Don't Always Have A Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

'**We Got It Going On'**

**-Bon Jovi-**

It was a normal morning in the Hiwatari/Ivanov household. Kai was making breakfast as per usual for him and his partner, Tala, whilst Tala himself was cursing about what to wear, and generally making a racket. Kai didn't know why Tala made such a fuss about what to wear during the day, because he never really went anywhere.

As Kai put the freshly-cooked pancakes ready on the table, Tala came clattering down the stairs, wearing the pair of tight-fitting jeans that Kai loved, and a plain t-shirt. He gave Kai a big hug before sitting down at the table, and started shovelling the pancakes into his mouth. It was the same every morning.

"I'm still glad to know that you enjoy my food," Kai said with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I? You're an awesome cook. Besides, my cooking sucks, so why would I bother cooking breakfast?" Tala replied, stopping the shovelling long enough to breathe.

As Tala lowered his head to resume eating, Kai looked at him from the other side of the table. Each morning was the same, and had been for some years now, but Kai was still amazed that he was actually _with_ Tala. He had loved Tala, and still did, and had done everything to make sure that they got together.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

A trembling 17-year old boy nervously knocked on the door of his team mate. His redheaded friend opened the door after some time, and his face almost split into two when he saw who it was.

"Kai! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from you? You never normally come to my room."

Kai shifted nervously, and chewed his bottom lip.

"Tala… Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"I'm a bit busy right now. So if it's about plans of action for our next match, it'll have to wait, I'm afraid."

"It's not about that… It's really important."

Tala tilted his head and looked curiously at Kai. He'd never seen Kai look so… Scared. Except for maybe in the Abbey, and both of them were still trying hard to forget those times. Tala stepped aside, and let Kai in. Kai immediately went to the couch, and sat down, twisting his hands and looking at anything but Tala.

"So, what's up?" Tala asked.

Kai sighed and continued biting his lip. He wasn't sure if he had enough courage to tell Tala what he wanted to tell him.

"Kai?"

Kai sighed again, and closed his eyes.

"I think…" Kai began, but trailed off. OK, he _really_ couldn't do this.

"Kai, will you just tell me what the fuck's wrong?!"

"I think…" Kai tried again. "I think… That… I like you."

Tala stared at him, and Kai readied himself for Tala saying he was disgusting, and that he was off the team. What Kai wasn't expecting was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling him into a hug. Kai blinked, and tried to look up at Tala, but he was holding Kai too tightly.

"Er, Tala?"

"Shut up, Kai. I'm trying to cherish this moment."

"Do what?"

"Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting for you to say those words?"

"What?"

"Christ, you numpty. I like you, too!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"OK…"

They were sat like that for another few minutes, with Tala just holding onto Kai. Kai couldn't see, but Tala was grinning like a cat that got the cream. Not that cats grin when they get cream. When Kai started to struggle to get away form Tala to be able to breathe, Tala decided to let him go. They looked at each other.

"So, erm, where do we go from here?" Kai asked.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"Hold on, Tala! We've only just admitted we like each other. We can't just jump into a relationship like that!"

"Why not?"

"Just… Because."

"I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal."

"… What sort of deal?"

"We have a Beybattle. If I win, we start going out immediately. If you win… I do lots of chasing to make you go out with me."

Kai thought about the deal for a moment. On one hand, he really wanted to go out with Tala straight away. On the other, he thought it was happening all too fast. Eventually, he spoke.

"OK, it's a deal. When do we Beybattle?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Now."

"… Now?"

"Yes!"

"I guess it's lucky I brought Dranzer with me then."

"Aha, but my little wolfie will beat your little birdie, and then you'll be all miney miney."

"… Stop it."

"Sorry."

"What are we going to battle in."

"The bed."

"Very funny."

"No, we'll just use this entire room."

"You do know that the room will probably be blown to pieces?"

"Not if you surrender quietly, it won't."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want my room being destroyed because of you on your conscience."

"… Fair point. But I won't be surrendering quietly."

"Damn."

Tala quickly scooted over to the other side of the room, with Wolborg in his hand. Kai stood opposite him, with Dranzer ready to be launched. Tala quickly attached Wolborg to his launcher, and both blades were then released.

Tala's blade went into attack mode, while Kai put up his defence. It was then that Kai started thinking to himself. Did he really want to suffer months of Tala chasing him? Did he just want to get with Tala now and cut out all the chasing?

Kai made his decision, and lowered his defence. Tala raised his eyebrows, noticing this. He made one attack on Dranzer, and the whole match was over. So much for destroying the room.

"What the Hell was that all about?" Tala asked.

"Well… I decided to lose," Kai replied.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"No, because you just want to sleep in my bed tonight.

"That, too."

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Kai was still looking dreamily at Tala, in his own little world, when Tala noticed he was being watched. He looked at Kai with some concern.

"Kai? You OK?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking back to when we first got together…" Kai replied, jumping when Tala spoke to him.

Tala grinned , and continued to eat his food. Kai looked at the clock, and realised he was running late. How long had he been daydreaming for?! He got up, and found a stray tie of one of the chairs. The only problem with taking over Hiwatari Enterprises from his Grandfather was that he had to wear a suit everyday. And he _hated_ suits.

"You off to work, now?" Tala asked, looking up at Kai, who was now putting the tie on.

"Yeah… I should be back early today, if everything goes smoothly, which I doubt it will, but there's always hope," Kai replied, smiling.

Tala smiled back and got up when Kai finished doing his tie. Tala launched himself at Kai, and threw his arms around Kai's neck, and kissed him.

"Don't work too hard," Tala whispered.

"I won't."

"Good, because I have something special planned for you later," Tala winked.

Kai grinned and shook his head. Tala saw Kai to the door, and waved him off as her drove away. Once Tala had shut the door again, he slumped against it, depression and gloom swooping over him. He hated being alone during the day. He had wanted to get a job, but Kai had told him there was no need, since he'd be earning more than enough money for the both of them. It wasn't because of money that Tala had wanted a job, though, it was the fact that it would give him something to do during the day. Instead, Tala had found himself becoming more of a househusband, cleaning the entire house from top to bottom every day.

Needless to say, the place was spotless. The bed sheets needed changing every day, anyway. For _obvious_ reasons.

Tala walked back into the kitchen, aiming to wash up the plates from that morning's breakfast. He was just about to put the plates in the dishwasher, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tala answered.

There was no reply… Tala wondered if the person on the other end had realised that he'd picked up.

"Hello?" Tala said again.

There was still no reply, but Tala could hear rustling in the background, and heavy breathing.

"Who is this?" Tala asked, getting nervous and edgy.

There was still no reply, but the rustling and breathing carried on. Tala frowned as the person on the other end of the line hung, and Tala put the phone down, too, making a mental note to tell Kai about it when he got home.

What Tala didn't know, was that there'd be more phone calls to come…

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Who's on the phone?!

If you want a rough estimate of how old these tow are in this fic… Tala is 21 and Kai is 20. Yup, they've been together for three years in this fic!

I didn't mean to have a bit of humour in this… It just happened. I do it all the time… If I'm writing something that's supposed to be really serious, something always pops into my head that's funny, and it worms it's way into the damn story!

I don't normally write flashbacks. In fact, I actually hate flashbacks, unless they're really important to the storyline, and unfortunately this chapter needed a flashback. I promise this will be the only flashback, though. Oh, wait… I may put one in the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet. It depends if I can be bothered.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	2. Ring Ring

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Manlove, lemon and swearing here and there…

- Disclaimer: Considering I'm writing this the same night that I wrote chapter one… I still don't think I own it.

A/N: Two bits of useless information.

1) I'm listening to Bonnie Tyler. I LOVE Bonnie Tyler.

2) I actually got the title for this story from Fergie's song, "Big Girls Don't Cry". Anyone notice that?

Thank you to anyone who reviewed. As I'm writing this straight after uploading chapter 1 - no one has reviewed. Obviously. So thanks to anyone who does!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'**Ring Ring'**

**-Mika-**

The next day, the usual hustle and bustle was going on in the kitchen. Kai was making breakfast as usual, and Tala was sat at the table frowning. There was something he could've sworn he meant to tell Kai, but he had completely forgotten what.

"I'm going to have to phone my lawyer today, to see if he can help to stop my Grand father from phoning me at work every five fucking minutes," Kai said casually, as he was frying the bacon.

"That's it!" Tala exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table.

Kai turned to look at Tala, quite startled.

"What's it?"

"The thing I meant to tell you yesterday, but forgot. Someone phoned here yesterday."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, they didn't say anything. I asked them who they were, but they didn't answer. All I could hear was a load of rustling and breathing."

"That's weird. Did you do 1471?"

"Yeah. It was a withheld number."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"OK. It just… Worried me a bit, y'know? We've never had phone calls like that before."

"It was probably Tyson playing a joke."

"Well, if it was, I'll be twatting him in the face the next time I see him."

Kai laughed, and put Tala's bacon sandwich in front of him. Tala immediately lost interest in the conversation, and began eating his sandwich as though he'd not eaten for days.

Once they'd eaten, Kai did his usual routine of trying to find a tie. When he got home from work in the evening, he threw his tie across a room somewhere in the house. He did it every evening, even if he told himself not to, because he could never remember which bloody room he'd thrown it in.

This morning he had help, though. Tala came up behind Kai as he was looking behind a chair, and Tala tried to tie Kai's hands up with a roaming tie he'd found on the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi, you. No kinky stuff this early in the morning," Kai laughed, taking the tie off of Tala.

"Aww, why not?" Tala said, pouting.

"Because I have to get to work. Maybe later."

"That a promise?"

"Definitely."

"Fantastic."

"I'll see you later."

"See you. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Tala's face drooped as he heard the front door close. This now meant that he was alone for the day again, until Kai got home. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to do his usual routine of cleaning up after that morning's breakfast, when the phone rang.

Tala frowned, and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shhh…"

"Don't you 'shhh' me. Who the fuck is this?" Tala half-shouted down the phone. He knew it was the same person as the day before, because he would hear the rustling again, and the heavy breathing was the same.

"… I'm watching you, Tala," the voice said, before whoever it belonged to put the phone down.

Tala stood with the phone still in his hand, just looking at the floor. He knew that the person had put the phone down, but didn't want to move. This was seriously freaking him out. Slowly, Tala put the phone down, and moved to look out of the windows. He looked out of the lounge window, but couldn't see anyone watching the house, just a few people taking their children to school and walking their dogs.

Still, this didn't ease the paranoid feeling Tala had, and he quickly closed all the curtains in the house. He thought back to the voice on the phone, and knew he'd heard it somewhere before, but couldn't think where.

* * *

When Kai returned home later on that evening, he was surprised to find that all the curtains had been closed, and Tala was nowhere to be seen. Kai put his briefcase down, and grinned, thinking that this was one of Tala's plans to get him into bed. Tala didn't even need to make plans. Kai would happily just jump into bed with Tala if the redhead just _asked_. But Tala liked making romantic plans, and so Kai let him carry on with it.

"Tala?" Kai called up the stairs, taking his tie off, and throwing it into a distant corner. He knew he'd forget it was there, but that didn't matter right now.

Tala's head popped out of the bedroom door that was opposite the stairs. They didn't actually use that bedroom as a bedroom. They'd put a computer and a couple of desks in there, and used it for a study, as it was only a small room. Usually, Kai was the only one who used it, so he was surprised to see Tala's head poking out of there.

"You're back!" Tala said, looking quite relieved.

Tala bombed down the stairs and flew into Kai's arms. Kai frowned, as Tala seemed to be overly happy that he was back, and he was also trembling a bit.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked.

Tala looked at him with traces of worry in his eyes.

"There was another phone call today. From the same person as yesterday. It was just after you left," Tala said.

"Did they say anything this time?" Kai asked, the frown still on his face, even as Tala led him up the stairs.

"Yeah… They said "I'm watching you, Tala". That's why all the curtains are closed, because I got really freaked out," Tala replied, leading Kai into the bathroom, and switching on the shower for him.

"Hmm," Kai said, thinking.

He held his hand under the running water, waiting for it to get warm enough for him. He looked back at Tala who seemed genuinely concerned.

"I still wouldn't worry too much," Kai said. "It's probably just kids or something."

"Yeah…" Tala agreed, though he wasn't too sure it was kids.

Kai still saw the look of uncertainty on Tala's face, and decided to suggest something that would be certain to cheer him up.

"Want to take a shower with me?"

Tala's face lit up with a grin, and he nodded. He moved in to kiss Kai, and they both began stripping each other of their clothes before jumping into the shower.

* * *

The same night, Kai and Tala were both in bed. Kai was reading a book, and Tala was staring into space, still thinking about the two phone calls. He hadn't told Kai how much they were worrying him, but he could tell that Kai knew.

Tala glanced at the alarm clock. 9.23pm. Tala sighed, wondering if Kai would go to sleep soon, or if they'd have time to have some sexytime.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it?"

"Do what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh. Do you want to? I thought you were too busy worrying about those bloody phone calls."

"Yeah… But I really need you tonight."

Kai smiled and put his book down. He cuddled into Tala, who seemed pretty miserable.

"Please cheer up. I don't like it when you don't smile."

This made Tala give him a little smile. Kai leaned down and gave Tala a kiss. Tala kissed him fully, and his hand found it's way into Kai's underwear. Kai tensed up as he felt Tala's hand stroking him, and he gasped as Tala made him rock hard. Seeing as they'd been together for three years. Tala knew exactly what Kai liked, and vice versa.

"Who's going uke?" Tala whispered into Kai's ear. Even though Kai seemed to be the more dominant of the pair, Tala was the one who always took charge in sex.

"Don't mind," Kai replied, groaning.

"You, then," Tala grinned, his hand still working it's way around Kai's erection.

Kai just nodded as Tala got to work removing their clothes (and they weren't wearing much before - just boxers and t-shirts). Once they were both utterly naked, Tala reversed their positions so that Kai was on top, and he ordered the bluenette to go down on him.

Kai happily obliged, and moved down to face Tala's growing erection. At first, he just licked the length with the tip of his tongue, teasing Tala. He didn't carry this on for very long, though, as Tala always grew impatient. Slowly, he took Tala's entire length into his mouth, and began sucking, sending sensual shivers down Tala's body. Tala raised his hips, in a way of asking to take him deeper and faster. Kai did this, making Tala groan and moan.

Tala pulled Kai's head up, and a trail of saliva mix with pre-come connected Kai's lips with the tip of Tala's erection for a second, before Kai pulled away fully, breaking the little string. Tala switched their positions again, so Kai was lay on his back, and Tala was hovering over him.

"Ready?" Tala asked, lowering one of his hands, and rubbing Kai's hole in slow circles to make him relax more and get him ready.

Kai nodded, and Tala pushed forward, just letting his tip enter Kai. He leant down, and kissed Kai whilst pushing the rest of his erection into Kai. Kai gasped.

"Oh, God, Tala… That feels so good."

"You say that every single time," Tala chuckled, not moving for a moment.

"But it's the truth…"

Tala laughed, and kissed Kai again. He slowly pulled his length out, and then pushed back, creating a steady rhythm, while Kai moaned and gasped. Tala took a hold of Kai's hips, and began rocking him in time with his thrusting, making Tala's erection go deeper into Kai.

"Ah! Tala!"

Tala grinned, knowing that this was enough to send Kai over the edge every single time, but Kai somehow always managed to hold himself back and last longer. Tala picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, making Kai almost scream out in ecstasy.

When Tala thought that Kai was finally going to explode, he took a hold of Kai's own erection, and began stroking it again, in time with the thrusts. Eventually, no matter how hard he tried, Kai couldn't hold on any longer, and came over Tala's hand and his own stomach with a cry of Tala's name.

Feeling Kai's walls clamp around him, Tala also came, but didn't cry out. He was so much quieter during sex. Unless he was uke. Tala thrust a few last times to make sure he was completely spent, before collapsing on top of Kai. Both were panting very hard, and their heartbeats were going extremely fast.

Tala soon found enough energy to pull out of Kai, and lie next to his boyfriend. He wrapped one of his arms around Kai, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Kai replied breathlessly.

"Well, about these phone calls…"

"Tala, don't bring something that stupid into after-sex conversation. Just relax. Go to sleep."

Tala smiled, and held onto _his_ Kai tighter. The bluenette soon fell asleep, and Tala watched him, his breathing steady, and chest rising and falling slowly. Tala stroked Kai's chest with one of fingers, and thought how utterly gorgeous Kai was. But, his peaceful thoughts of Kai soon turned to the thought of the phone calls, and Tala found himself falling asleep uneasily, worrying about his and Kai's safety.

* * *

A/N: I do wonder why lemons take me so long to write… I've always got stuck in the middle of writing one, every single time I've written one!

For those that don't know what calling 1471 does after a phone call… It tells you if someone phoned you, at what time, and if they left a number. I think it may just be here in England (or Britain if they do it in Wales, Scotland and N. Ireland, too) that we do 1471...

If anyone wanted to know what Tala _was_ doing in the study… He was hiding. Under the desk. I didn't put this in, as, err… I forgot. Teehee.

Anyone who is reading 'Chronicles Of Max'… That will get updated soon, I promise you. Probably tomorrow, as I have a day off work.

Anyway, review?


	3. Last Call To New York City

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Erm… Swearing, and kidnap. I didn't put kidnap in the original warnings for the story as a whole, because I'd forgotten it was going to happen.

- Disclaimer: Still not mine.

- A/N: Again, thanks to anyone who reviews. Erm… I don't have much to say :) Oh, I chose the Elliot Minor song as the title for this chapter because of the 'Last Call' bit. No one will be calling New York, New York in this chapter, sadly… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'**Last Call To New York City'**

**-Elliot Minor-**

The next morning, both Kai and Tala were on cloud nine. After having a particularly good sex session last night, it seemed that neither of them would come down off their high. The one thing that was worrying Tala, though, was that if he'd get another phone call or not.

"If you're really that worried about that person phoning you again, just don't pick up the phone the next time it rings," Kai said reasonably, whilst blowing on his coffee.

"I can't do that! What if it's the dentist reminding me about an appointment I haven't even made?! Or what if it's your parents finally getting in contact?! Or what if it's Bryan saying he's being eaten by a real-life Bigfoot?!"

"… I doubt it'll be the dentist reminding you about an appointment you haven't made. And I doubt it'll be my parents, because they've never wanted anything to do with me. And as for Bryan being eaten by a Bigfoot… Get real, Tala."

"Sorry."

"Besides, how many phone calls do you get in the daytime when I'm gone?"

"Er… None, really. It's just the creepy guy with the heavy breathing."

"There we go, then. Just don't answer the phone."

Tala looked thoughtful for a minute.

"But I really want to answer the phone so I can tell whoever it is to fuck off."

Kai laughed.

"That's just like you. But now, I need to go to work. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Kai walked out of the kitchen, and Tala heard the front door close as Kai left the house. Tala sighed, like did every morning, and looked at Kai's half-full cup of coffee. He didn't know why Kai bothered to make a full cup of coffee, because he only ever managed to drink half of it. When he'd pointed out to Kai that he could just make a half cup of coffee, Kai said he liked making a full cup of coffee, because one day he might actually have time to drink it.

He never did, though.

Tala stretched himself out, and began loading the dishes and cups into the dishwasher. Once he turned the machine on, he sat back down at the table, and rested his elbows on the table, and his chin on the top of his hands. He was waiting for something to happen that had happened the two previous days, at precisely nine o'clock. He knew that the phone calls came at nine, because he _always_ noted the time anyone phoned. It was an annoying habit of his, that made Kai laugh.

Nine o'clock soon came… And went, and Tala only noticed that it was now quarter past, because the post came clattering through the letterbox, and startled Tala. That was another thing he had learnt - the post _always_ came at nine fifteen.

Tala went to get the post, and saw a couple of letters that looked suspiciously like bills. There was also a postcard from Bryan. Tala raised his eyebrows, as Bryan didn't seem like the sending-a-postcard type of person.

"_Tala and Kai_," it read, "_I'm having a fantastic time on holiday with Spencer in Switzerland. I don't know why we're in Switzerland. I fell asleep one night, woke up the next morning, and Spencer shouted "SURPRISE!" at me, and then we were here, if you know what I mean. Spencer's already caused one avalanche. The locals weren't very happy. It was on the news and everything. Only, we couldn't understand what the Swiss reporter was saying, so Spencer just said "it wasn't me", and left it at that. We've also seen a Bigfoot - I thought it was going to eat me! But Spencer gave it some porn, shook it's hand, and it went on it's merry way. Weather is shit. See you soon. From Bryan (and Spencer)._"

Tala laughed, and also felt slightly weirded out about Bryan meeting a Bigfoot, as he had mentioned Bryan getting eaten by one earlier. Tala shook his head, and put all three bits of mail on the table next to the door. He was about to make his way back into the kitchen, when the phone rang.

He was about to pick it up, when he remembered Kai telling him not to. He held his hand in midair, when the beep sounded, telling the person on the other end to leave a message.

"Taaallaaaaaa," croaked Tala's Gran. "I was wondering if you and Kay would like to come to tea tonight? I haven't seen you two for a while, and it'd be nice if you popped round. See you soon, dearie."

Tala's Gran put the phone down, and Tala let out a small laugh. He was so worried that it was going to be the creepy guy! He knew the phone would ring again, because his Gran always phoned a second time, asking if she'd just phoned him or not. He loved his Gran, even if she did get Kai's name wrong every single time she saw him or mentioned him.

Right on cue, the phone rang, and Tala picked it up.

"Hey, Gran. Sorry I didn't-" Tala stopped, realising that it wasn't his Gran. He could hear the rustling, and the heavy breathing. "Who the fuck is this?"

"… Tala… I'm coming for you… Hahaha."

The line went dead. Tala stood still, with the phone still in his hand. As he began to panic, he could on think one word.

'_Shit_.'

* * *

"Tala, I'm home!" Kai called as he closed the front door behind him, and threw his tie somewhere up the stairs.

He went into the kitchen, expecting to see a nice, hot cup of coffee that Tala always made for him when he got home, but there wasn't one. Kai frowned, as there hadn't been one yesterday, either, and he'd then found Tala hiding up in the study.

"Tala?" Kai called up the stairs, expecting Tala's head to poke out of the door opposite the stairs. It didn't.

Frowning even more, Kai went to check the phone for messages.

"_Taaallaaaaaa, I was wondering if you and Kay would like to come to tea tonight? I haven't seen you two for a while, and it'd be nice if you popped round. See you soon, dearie_."

Kai snorted, noting that Tala's Gran had said his name wrong _again_. Kai made a mental note to call her back as soon as he found Tala, and he glanced in the living room.

"Tal, you in here?"

No reply.

Kai made his way up the stairs, checking the study first. Tala wasn't in there, and nor was he in the bathroom. Kai checked the guest bedroom next, and didn't find Tala in there. He made his way across the landing towards his and Tala's bedroom, expecting to finally find Tala lying on the bed naked or something.

He pushed the door open slowly, and his eyes saw… Nothing but his and Tala's bedroom the way they had left it when they had gotten up. The bed sheets hadn't been changed, nor had the bed even been made. Some of Tala's clothes were still strewn across the floor, from where he had chucked them across the room when looking for something to wear that morning.

Panic setting in, Kai ran to the top of the stairs, and called Tala's name one last time, before realising… Tala wasn't there. He had gone.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, yes… We still haven't found out who was calling Tala.. And now they've TAKEN him!! Don't worry, you find out who it is in the next chapter.

MarianQ made a valid point in her review… This story really is giving nothing away XD Normally I like to tell everyone everything right away. But I am containing myself for the sake of this story XD

Tala's Gran won't be in the story again. I only had her in this chapter to, 1) make it a bit longer, and 2) so I could link it to Tala actually answering the phone.

Bryan and Spencer going on 'holiday' to Switzerland was totally unintentional. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I'm glad it did, because otherwise, this chapter would be shorter than it is.

I do apologise for this chapter not being as long as the other two.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Emergency

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Swearing? Check. Angry readers when they find out who kidnapped Tala and want to KILL that person? Check. Mentioning of raping, beating and tying up Tala by the kidnapper? Check.

- Disclaimer: Not mine.

- A/N: I know I said Tala's Gran wouldn't be in the story ever again… But I needed to think of a way to start this chapter XD And all I could think was, "Tala's Gran!" so she kind of made a reappearance. This really will be the last you see of her, anyway.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'**Emergency'**

**-Paramore-**

"No, dearie, I haven't seen Tala," Tala's Gran said to Kai on the phone.

"And you didn't speak to him at all yesterday?"

"Nooo. I phoned up, but there was no answer. Have you lost him?"

"You could say that."

"Well, Kay, I hope you find him soon. Check in the cupboards, won't you?"

"Gran, I don't think he'd be hiding in one of the cupboards. And it's not 'Kay', it's Kai', remember?"

"OK, Kay."

Kai sighed. No matter how many times he told her, Tala's Gran still called him 'Kay'. He only called her 'Gran', because she told him to, and it also made him feel like he had some sort of family left.

"Gran, just… Call me if you hear from Tala, OK?"

"OK, Kay. I speak to you soon, dearie."

"Speak soon, Gran."

Kai put the phone down and sighed again. He slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, his head in his hands. Why didn't he take those phone calls Tala had mentioned seriously?! Now Tala's life was possibly in danger, and it may have been because of those calls!

Kai rubbed his eyes, not having gotten any sleep the night before. He had stayed up all night, curled up on the couch, hoping that Tala would walk in through the door, and say that he'd been to visit a friend or something.

But Tala didn't come back, and Kai had already had two panic attacks from worrying where Tala was. Kai slowly got up, and pick the receiver up, and dialled in the police phone number.

He listened to it ring, and it seemed like forever that it was ringing until someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Moscow Police Station, how may I be of assistance?"

"My partner… He's gone… I don't know where," Kai garbled at the woman on the other end. He felt as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Sir, calm down, and tell us from the beginning what's happened."

"A few days ago, my partner said he'd been getting odd phone calls, and now he's gone!"

"Sir, how do you know your partner's disappearance has anything to do with the phone calls he'd been getting?"

"Because I know! Tala… My partner, he told me that they said "I'm watching you, Tala". I know it was whoever was phoning who took him!"

"Sir, calm down. We'll send a couple of officers over to take a statement from you. What's your address?"

Kai gave his address to the lady, and put the phone down. The woman had told him that the officers would be there in about fifteen minutes, and that he should do something to keep himself preoccupied. But Kai didn't know what to do to keep himself busy. He could tidy the house. After all, Tala hadn't cleaned it the day before, and the place was exactly how he'd left it yesterday morning.

He'd already phoned his workplace to say that he wasn't going to be in. He wasn't hungry, so what was the point of making food? Kai officially settled for putting the kettle on. He wasn't thirsty, but it gave him something to do. As he listened to the kettle boil, he glanced at the phone, and thought that he should at least tell someone what was going on.

His immediate thought was to phone Bryan and Spencer, but they were on holiday. No one even knew if Ian was still alive, as it had been that many years since anyone had heard from him. He definitely wasn't going to tell Tyson, and Ray didn't have a phone. That left Max.

Kai slowly walked towards the phone, and picked up the receiver once more. He dialled Max's number, well aware that a call to Japan would probably cost him A LOT. It rang a few times, before Max's Dad answered.

"Hello? Tate residence."

"Is… Is Max there?" Kai asked nervously. He couldn't ever remember calling Max before…

"Yeah, hang on," Max's Dad said. "MAXIE! There's someone on the phone for you!"

Kai raised his eyebrows. It was one thing for Max to still be living with his parents at 19, but to actually still have them calling him 'Maxie'? Kai made a mental note to take the piss out of Max something chronic when things weren't so messed up and when he wasn't panicking so much.

"Hello?" Max's voice appeared on the other end of the line.

"Max… It's me…" Kai started lamely.

"Kai?!" Max exclaimed, clearly wetting himself with joy. "I'm so glad you phoned. I was gonna phone you, but then I forgot, and then Tyson reminded me I didn't have your number anyway, so I didn't bother, but I did ask Tyson if he had your number, but he said he didn't because you refused to give it to him or something, so he couldn't give me your number, so then I was gonna get it off of Ray, but Ray doesn't have a phone, and I couldn't be bothered to send him a letter just to get your number and-"

"MAX! Shut up!" Kai bellowed into the phone, and all went quiet on the other end of the line. "Something's happened… Something bad."

"What sort of something?" Max asked nervously.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else… Or blame me for it."

"I promise. Now just tell me."

"Tala… He's been getting phone calls when I've gone to work… Weird phone calls… And I came home last night… And Tala had gone."

"What do you mean… Gone?"

"As in… Gone. Just disappeared."

"You mean someone's TAKEN him?!"

"Shh, Max. Yeah… He's gone. The police will be round soon to take a statement."

"Oh my God!"

"I know… You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise… But why would I blame you?"

"Because… Tala told me about the phone calls, but I brushed them off, telling him it was probably kids… And now… He's gone."

Kai was really sure that he was going to cry now, and wanted to end his conversation with Max quickly.

"It wasn't your fault, Kai. Just… Talk to the police, and do as they say. I promise I won't say a word to anyone, OK?"

"Thanks, Max. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, I hope you find him. Speak soon."

Kai put the phone down, and he started shaking as he tried to hold back tears. Telling Max about Tala's disappearance really confirmed that Tala was gone, and that Kai didn't know where he was. Just as Kai let tears flow, there was a knock at the door. Kai ran to answer it, hoping beyond hope that it was the police with a very confused-looking Tala with them.

When he opened the door, Kai saw that it was the police… But there was no Tala with them.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" one of the officers asked. Kai nodded.

The police made their way into the house. One of them sat Kai down on a couch in the living room. The other went to let a small forensic team in. Kai frowned.

"I thought there was just a couple of officers coming?" he asked the officer who had sat him down.

"Yes, but we always bring a few forensics with us for cases like that. They're just going to check for forced entrances, fingerprints, that sort of thing. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what's happened."

So Kai began to explain. He told the officer about the phone calls, and what the person said the last time Tala told him about the calls. Then he told them that Tala was gone when he got home.

"Why didn't you phone us immediately after you discovered Mr. Ivanov was gone?" the officer asked.

"Because I thought Tala would come back last night… I thought he'd just popped out or something… But he didn't come back."

"Well, why didn't you phone after you waited a few hours for him to come back?"

"Because I just thought he would come back… But he didn't. So that's why I phoned you first thing this morning."

The officer raised his eyebrows, and continued scribbling notes down on his notepad. The forensic team had finished their immediate evaluation of the house, and said there was no sign of forced entry, or anything suspicious, which made the officers raise their eyebrows further.

They told Kai to stay home and to try not to panic, which Kai thought was extremely hard to do under the circumstances. Once they were gone, Kai shut the front door, and frowned at it. They clearly thought that he'd _made_ Tala disappear. They probably even thought he'd killed Tala or something.

Kai paced around the house, not knowing what to do with himself. It was all good and well for the police to tell him to not panic and just stay home. Kai bet that they'd never had a loved one just disappear. He walked back into the kitchen, and decided to make a cup of coffee. The kettle was still warm from earlier when he'd boiled it, even though he'd never actually made a cup of anything. As the kettle reheated, Kai put two spoonfuls of coffee into a cup along with one sugar. The kettle clicked, indicating that the water was boiled. He poured the boiling water into the cup, stirred it and immediately took a sip, hissing as the boiling drink scalded his mouth and tongue.

Kai walked into the lounge, and sat himself down on the couch. He thought about putting the news on, but decided that he couldn't face watching about everyone else's problems. He had enough of his own right now.

He put his cup of coffee down as he felt himself beginning to shake - a tell-tale sign that he was beginning to have another panic attack. He tried to think back to happier times with Tala… Anything… Everything. Sex, the championships, their holidays, more sex… But the more he thought of Tala, the more his shaking got worse, and he started hyperventilating. Kai took deep breaths, and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them. If he thought long and hard enough, he could just imagine he was holding onto Tala, with Tala telling him that everything would be alright.

Kai was even beginning to think that he could _smell_ Tala, when the phone rang, making him jump out of his own little world. He rushed to the phone, and practically ripped it off the wall, certain that it was Tala, or someone telling him they'd found Tala.

"Tala?!" Kai shouted down the phone.

"Close, but no go," said _The_ voice.

Kai knew it was the same voice Tala had been hearing, as he could hear the rustling in the background, and the heavy breathing. Yeah, this was _definitely_ the same person.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

The voice laughed.

"Oh, Kai. Can't you even recognise my voice?"

Kai frowned and thought hard. The voice _did_ sound familiar, but he really couldn't think where from.

"You'll have to enlighten me, I'm afraid," Kai replied.

"Dear me, Kai… You can't even remember the voice of the man who _controlled_ you for 11 years? The right-hand man of your Grandfather?"

Kai frowned.

"Boris," he hissed.

"Well done, Kai. You got there in the end."

"What the fuck have you done with Tala?"

"I've beaten him, raped him, and tied him up. Why do you ask?"

"And you think that's _funny_?!"

"Did I say I thought it was funny?"

"You didn't have to! The laughter was in your voice! Where's Tala! Bring him back."

"No can do, Kai. If you want Tala back, you'll have to come for him yourself."

Kai began shaking again. He hadn't realised he'd stopped shaking, but was now shaking again out of anger, not because of a panic attack.

"Where is he?" Kai asked.

"I can't tell you that… If you truly want him back, you'll have to play by my rules."

"Oh, yeah? And what would those be?"

"You have to meet one of my men somewhere where you can't be seen. You will have to be blindfolded, so you can't see why my man will be taking you. Finally, you will not tell ANYONE it's me who has Tala, especially the police. Understand?"

"No way! There's not a fucking chance in Hell I'd agree to that!" Kai spat.

"Do you really hate Tala that much?"

"What?" Kai asked angrily.

"If you loved Tala so much, you'd do _anything_ for him. By disagreeing to these rules, you're indicating that you don't love him enough, or maybe even hate him."

Kai thought about the situation he was in for a second, before resigning himself to having to agree to Boris' terms.

"Fine, I agree to your rules. Where do I meet this 'man' of yours?"

"Good… You will meet him in the car park of the abandoned community centre at the edge of town. He will be there at 10.15am tomorrow. You will be there at 10am."

"Will I, now?"

"If you want Tala back, then yes, you will be."

"Fine. 10am tomorrow morning at the car park."

"I look… _Forward_ to seeing you again, Kai. Goodbye."

Kai slammed down the phone, and reminded himself that there was only one reason why he was agreeing to play by Boris' rules.

He just wanted Tala back.

* * *

A/N: I got a bit teary when I was writing the bit where Kai was having a panic attack, and so hugged his knees, imagining it was Tala. If I get teary at that, how am I going write the next… 6 chapters?! For that is how many are left to this story…

… I sense a lot of crying. I fear I may scar myself for life writing this. And turn into a human fountain.

I hope you, er, enjoyed? If you also got a bit teary, leave a review saying so XD


	5. Back In My Life

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Kidnap (again), swearing, and a very beaten Tala.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: My rabbit just pissed and shit on my bed! I am not amused. I haven't had a great day at work, either. I was hoping that writing this would cheer me up, but when I looked at the plan for this chapter, I realised that it may just depress me further. Damn…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'**Back In My Life'**

**-Alice Deejay-**

At precisely 9.45am the next morning, Kai got into his car and prepared to drive to the edge of town to the abandoned community centre car park. Luckily, he and Tala didn't live very far into Moscow. They already practically lived on the outskirts, so it wasn't a very long drive for Kai.

Kai turned the engine of the car on, and turned the heater up. Being autumn in Russia, it was already below freezing, and Kai's breath rose in a mist before him. He shivered, and put the heater on full blast, hoping that it would de-mist the windows quickly.

The car wasn't exactly brand new, but it wasn't ancient, either, so it had a pretty decent heater. Or, it used to. Until Tala broke it somehow. Neither he or Kai knew how he broke it, but he did. Kai smiled faintly when he thought back to the expression on Tala's face when he said he'd broken the heater somehow.

The windows soon began de-misting, but Kai noticed that it was now ten to. He pulled out the cloth that Tala had put in the glove box, and wiped the windscreen. Shoving the cloth back into the glove box, Kai cursed as the windscreen was now all smeary, but at least he could see.

It was just under a ten minute drive to the car park Boris had told Kai to meet 'his man' at. When car arrived at the car park, he got out of the car and locked it. The community centre and it's car park was completely deserted, and was pretty eerie. Boris could really get away with hiring a hit man to kill him here… Kai was pretty sure Boris' man would take him to Tala, though. Not kill him. Though, you could never be sure with Boris.

Kai glanced at the entrance of the car park, noticing that no one was driving past it. He thought that it was a bit odd that _no one_ was around. He thought that there would at least be some cars driving by, or kids shouting abuse, or even police trying to bust a drugs deal, but there was absolutely no one.

Kai got his iPod out, and plugged himself in. The last thing he had been listening to was Tala's favourite song, 'You Raise Me Up', by Westlife. He had been listening to it last night, when he couldn't get to sleep. He remembered plugging himself in, and then lying in bed, just listening to the song on repeat. Kai didn't remember falling asleep, though, but he must've nodded off not long after putting the song on.

He pressed the 'play' button, and tried to stifle a yawn. Though he'd somehow fallen asleep the night before, it hadn't exactly been a peaceful night. He was sure that he'd woken up a few times from bad nightmares, but was too tired to remember or care.

Kai leaned against the bonnet of the car, and folded his arms, trying to keep as much body heat as he could. He had the music on so loud, that he didn't hear the black van pull up behind him. Nor did he hear Boris' 'man' get out of the car. Kai only noticed that the man was there, when he felt a knife against his throat.

"Don't move," The man said, taking out Kai's earphones.

"Where's Tala?" was the first thing Kai asked.

The man didn't respond, but managed to handcuff Kais' wrists with one hand, while the other still held the knife to Kai's throat. When Kai was handcuffed, the man moved the knife away, and put a blindfold over Kai's eyes, completely blocking Kai's view.

The knife returned to Kai's throat, and the man ordered Kai to move. Kai did so slowly, as he couldn't see where he was going. He heard a sliding door of a van open, and he was pushed inside. Kai attempted to look up, to see if he could see just a bit of his kidnapper's face, but the blindfold was obscuring Kai's view well.

Kai frowned, knowing that the sliding door hadn't been closed yet, as he would've heard it. He was about to ask what was going on, when he heard a '_whoosh_', and then felt something hard and heavy collide with his head, and he blacked out.

* * *

Kai shivered, and tried to lift his head to see where he was. He'd raised his head no more than an inch, and had to put it down as it hurt far too much. He attempted to move his arm, and found that there was an arm draped around his waist.

Kai rolled over, and winced in pain as his head began to throb again. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat got faster, and he felt a little relieved as he was looking into the sleeping face of Tala.

"Tala," Kai whispered, poking the redhead.

Tala shivered, and cuddled in closer to Kai, his grip around Kai's waist tightening a little. Kai smiled, and leaned in as far as he could to Tala. Kai lowered his violet eyes, to see that both he and Tala were only in their boxers. No wonder he felt so cold!

Kai rolled over fully, making Tala stir and open his eyes. Tala's blue orbs positively lit up when he saw that Kai was awake.

"Kai! You're OK!" Tala said, pulling Kai into the tightest hug they'd ever had.

"Yeah… I'm OK," Kai replied quietly, resting his head against Tala's chin.

Kai sat up, and held his head as the throbbing pain returned again. He moved his hand to the back of his head, and touched there. His hair seemed matted, and as he looked at his hand, he saw a little blood. Most of it had dried, though.

"Are you OK?" he asked Tala.

"I'm fine," Tala smiled.

"How did you get all those cuts and bruises?" Kai asked.

"Boris. He's given me a lot of beatings…"

"Is that it? Just beatings?"

"Well… No…"

"Admit it, he's raped you as well hasn't he?"

"Yeah… Just the once, though!"

"Once is more than enough. When I see him, I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

"Kai, calm down."

"Calm down?! Look what he's done to you!"

"I'm fine, though, Kai. Really. I mean… You're here now…"

Tala sat up, too, and looked at the ground. Kai noted that he really did look depressed, no matter how many times he insisted that he was fine.

"I should've known…" Tala muttered.

"Known what?" Kai enquired.

"Known that it was Boris on the phone… I recognised his voice, but it's been so long since I actually heard him, that I forgot that it was him that the voice belonged to," Tala replied, his head still hanging.

"You couldn't have known that, so stop beating yourself up over it," Kai told him sternly.

Tala looked up, his eyes distant, and pupils wide. Kai saw that he looked utterly hopeless, and mentally kicked himself for not finding Tala sooner. He pulled Tala into a bone-breaking hug, and Tala latched onto him like a child who'd had a bad dream.

"I bet you've been pulling your hair out…" Tala whispered into Kai's ear.

"Just a bit… I've had a fair few panic attacks, too. I tried to do what you've always told me to do, but the more I thought of you, the more it hurt," Kai whispered back, tears filling his eyes.

He had hated being away from Tala… And now, even though he was reunited with Tala… He was hurt, and Kai blamed himself.

"Kai, don't blame yourself," Tala told him. "I know what goes through your head at times like this, so don't even think about blaming yourself."

Kai drew back, and smiled at Tala, who returned the smile. Tala lifted his hand, and stroked away the tear that had fallen down Kai's cheek. Just as he was doing so, the door opened, and Boris spoke.

"What a touching reunion."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Tala's favourite song is now something by Westlife… I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Also, I was listening to it at the time of writing that bit of the chapter XD

Yeah… This didn't as such make me feel any better.

Oh, sorry, it's a bit short.

Halfway mark, though!

Review?


	6. Stop And Stare

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Rape, abuse, swearing, general sadness.

- Disclaimer: Still not mine.

- A/N: Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews (and that includes you, anonymous reviewers) and stuff… After the abysmal day at work yesterday, I'm prepared to rip everyone's head off tonight if they even think about starting on me… Especially that Alan. He's a real dickhead.

Anyway… If you don't like the idea of either Tala or Kai getting raped by Boris, I suggest you stop reading this story. If you don't want to know the REAL ending, here's an alternate ending for you: Kai rescues Tala, they kill Boris with a very large stick, they escape out of a tiny window, get married, adopt lots of mini-Kais and mini-Talas, and live happily ever after.

But… The real ending isn't actually like that… So, erm, enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'**Stop And Stare'**

**-OneRepublic-**

Kai and Tala both turned their heads to see Boris in the doorway, leering at them. His eyes roamed their half-naked bodies, and both of them suddenly felt very vulnerable. Tala gripped Kai's arm really hard, both for comfort, and to let him know that he wasn't going to let Kai go.

"Where are we?" Kai asked Boris.

Boris didn't answer, but just continued leering. He stepped fully inside the room, with one of his beefiest men following him in. The beefy man shut the door behind him, and stood guard at it, just so Kai and Tala were sure that they wouldn't be able to make a break for it.

"Tell me where we are, you bastard!" Kai shouted at Boris, who continued leering down at them.

"We're in a building… You don't need to know where," Boris replied calmly, linking his hands behind his back.

"Just tell me where we are," Kai said, trying, but failing, to keep his voice calm.

"I've just told you that you don't need to know where… Think of this place as the Abbey. After all, it's very similar to the Abbey."

Kai thought to all of the places he knew and had been to, and couldn't think of anywhere that was similar to the Abbey. He could only conclude that Boris had brought them to an abandoned building, like a hotel or something, in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kai asked again. He could only think to keep Boris talking so as to keep him from hurting Tala any further.

"Because you're both weak. You're both just… So… Weak," Boris replied, his voice shaking.

Boris took a hold of Kai's hair, and yanked him away from Tala. He threw Kai to the beefy man, as Kai whimpered in pain from his hair being pulled so roughly. Boris kept a tight hand on Tala's shoulder, as the redhead had tried to stumble after Kai when Boris had thrown him.

"Stay where you are, bitch!" Boris spat at Tala, who immediately flinched, but complied.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kai shouted at Boris, trying to struggle away from his captor.

"I'll talk to him however I want to," Boris shouted back.

"Here's a question for you!" Kai shouted, panicking as Boris started stroking Tala's chest. "Why did you start phoning Tala? Why didn't you just take us both at the same time?"

"Because Tala was an easy target… Left at home all day long, whilst you'd gone to work, Kai… He was all alone… It enabled me to take him easily, and have some… _Fun_ with him whilst I was arranging for you to come here," Boris replied, not stopping his stroking of Tala's chest. He pulled the redhead in front of him, both of them facing Kai, so Kai could see exactly what he was doing to Tala.

"Stop touching him!" Kai said angrily, trying to get away from the beefy man again.

"Why should I? He's not only yours, Kai…" Boris replied, whilst placing small, scratchy kisses on Tala's neck. Tala flinched, but made no attempt to move away. He knew things would get worse if he did.

"Tell me," Kai began again, determined to move Boris' attention away from Tala, "why did you-"

"Enough with the fucking questions!" Boris hissed, glaring at Kai. "You're here, now. And you're both going to be punished for being so damn weak!"

Boris pushed Tala to the ground, who let out a little cry when he banged his elbow against the hard stone. Boris put them in a position where Kai was still able to see everything. As he leaned over Tala, he grinned at Kai in his most evil way.

"Watch now, Kai, as I fuck your little boyfriend, and watch as he begs me to stop!"

Kai tried to answer, the beefy man holding him put a gag in his mouth. All Kai could do now was emit muffled screams. He watched in horror as Boris began to kiss Tala's chest, slowly moving lower. Kai noticed that sometime between holding onto Tala, and pushing him to the ground, Boris had found time to handcuff him.

Boris undid his trousers, and dropped them down a little, along with his underwear. He pulled down Tala's boxers, and moved in towards Tala's groin, with a predator-like look on his face.

Kai closed his eyes as Boris' mouth reached Tala's groin, and couldn't watch his boyfriend be sucked off by an absolute sicko. Closing his eyes couldn't stop the sounds, though, and he tried to hum to block out the moans of Boris.

Once the sounds had stopped, and Kai was sure that Boris had stopped sucking off Tala, he opened his eyes again to see that Boris was looking directly at him, with the tip of his cock pressed against Tala's hole.

"What's the matter, Kai? Are you not enjoying the show?" Boris asked, with an air of laughter in his voice.

Kai glared at the purple-haired maniac, and what happened next nearly broke his heart. Boris pushed himself inside Tala with great force, making Tala cry out in pain.

"Please, Boris! No!"

"Shut up, you little bitch."

"It hurts! Boris, please!"

"I thought I told you to shut it?!" Boris shouted at Tala, and a the sharp sound of a slap echoed across the room, as Boris back-handed Tala's face.

Kai thought he was going to be physically sick as Boris started moving in and out of Tala, and so he looked away. Anywhere but the horrific scene before him. Tala himself had his head turned to the opposite wall, so that if he did open his eyes, he wouldn't have to see Kai. But his eyes were indeed closed, as the pain he was feeling from Boris thrusting into him was excruciating.

For a few more moments it went on… Tala crying out in pain, Boris grunting in pleasure, and Kai humming to himself, trying his very best to block out the sounds. Kai only returned his gaze to Boris and Tala when he heard one final grunt and moan, indicating that Boris had had his release.

Tala was still whimpering, and tears were streaming down his face. He felt relief wash over him, as Boris finally removed himself from Tala's arse, and heard Boris doing the zip of his trousers back up.

The beefy man holding Kai back, removed the gag from Kai's mouth, and let him fall to the floor. Kai crawled over to Tala, and pulled the redhead into his arms. He glared up at Boris, who was smirking down at them both, before he walked to the door, and left the room, taking the beefy man with him.

Kai heard a lock click as they shut the door behind them, and so Kai returned his attention to Tala. He was crying, and looking at anywhere but Kai, just like Kai had been when Boris… Raped Tala.

"Tal?" Kai whispered.

Tala raised his blue eyes to meet Kai's violet ones. He sat up, wincing as a pain shot up his arse. He wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a while, that was for sure. Tala draped his arms around Kai's neck, and kissed the younger.

"I'm OK… Well, no, I'm not… But I'll live… It just hurt so much that you had to see that," Tala whispered into Kai's ear and he hugged him.

"I wanted to stop him… Boris, I mean… But I couldn't… I couldn't get away…" Kai whispered back.

"It's OK… I'm know… And I'm sorry… This is my fault… All my fault…"

Kai looked at Tala incredulously.

"You're joking, right? NONE of this is your fault, Tala! It's all him! He's a sick bastard who doesn't deserve to live, so don't you dare blame yourself!" Kai told Tala sternly.

Tala smiled.

"Funny… Didn't I tell you it wasn't your fault that we were here in the first place…?"

"It's neither of our faults. It's all him… And he won't be getting away with it."

"I don't think… We can stop him, though…" Tala whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"We can… Somehow… I don't know how… But we'll get away from him for good," Kai whispered back, wiping the tears from Tala's face, but letting his own fall freely.

Tala leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Ahem. I'm trying so hard to keep this story going. I've done an update a day for this story, haven't I? Let's hope it'll continue!

I actually wanted to cry when writing this. Too bad there's more evilness to come yet…

I will be able to update this story again tomorrow. And, get this, I may even be able to update 'Chronicles Of Max' tomorrow, too, for those who read that story… I actually planned out about 5 more chapters for that, so all is good.

My lack of humour recently, though, might screw things up a little…

Erm, review?


	7. Blinded In Chains

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Abuse, torture, swearing, and non-consensual sexual activities. At least it's not rape. That's next chapter. Again.

Disclaimer: In the four days that I've not written a chapter for this story, I have managed to buy everything Beyblade-related off that Toriyama bloke. I don't if that's actually his name, though.

I'm lying, by the way XD

A/N: I will start off by apologising for not writing anything since Thursday. We've had some_ issues_ with our electric, and the companies which provide it (we've switched from one to another, and it all got cocked up). So, I haven't been able to approach the computer until yesterday, and I didn't get to write anything yesterday, because I had to fuck off to work. So, today, will be update-bonanza day! I'm going to write this chapter, upload it, and I also have a oneshot ready to be uploaded. I have another oneshot that is planned (thanks, MarianQ!), and will hopefully be written today, and then I plan to write another chapter for 'Chronicles'! Aren't you lucky?!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'**Blinded In Chains'**

**-Avenged Sevenfold-**

Kai awoke the next morning to the sounds of his stomach rumbling. He could also hear Tala's stomach, and realised that it had been a while since either them had anything to eat or drink. Kai lifted a heavy arm, and wrapped it around the waist of the shivering body next to him.

Tala had his eyes closed, but he hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. Every time he felt himself drifting off, he swore he could hear the door being unlocked, or Boris' heavy breathing in his ear, and he opened his eyes to see nothing but Kai snoozing next to him, and a lot of darkness.

Tala huddled in instinctively to Kai. He had put his boxers back on after the ordeal with Boris, but neither of them had any proper clothes. Instead, they had to cuddle into each other to preserve what body heat they had.

"Tala?" Kai whispered.

"Hmm?" Tala replied, opening his eyes, and looking into Kai's violet ones.

"Do you think Boris will-" Kai started.

Kai didn't finish, as he and Tala both heard the door being unlocked. Kai shot up, and sat with Tala behind him. Tala had began shaking, and prayed this it wasn't Boris, that he wasn't coming back to rape them again.

When the door opened, however, their worst fears were confirmed. Boris was stood there, leering at him like he had done the day before. He grinned at how terrified Tala looked, and at the angry glare Kai was giving him. Good, he had wanted Kai to put up a bit of a challenge, and it certainly seemed as though he was going to get it.

"I trust you two had a good night's sleep?" Boris said, stepping into the room with the beefy man, who locked the door behind him.

"Fuck you," Kai spat.

"Language, Kai," Boris said, the grin still plastered onto his face. "I certainly had a lovely evening. I have cameras installed in this room, you see, so everything that happened yesterday was caught on camera. Yes… I certainly had a nice evening, pleasuring myself to the sights and sounds of you pleading for mercy, Tala."

"You sick bastard!" Kai growled.

Boris' grin got wider, and he took a step closer towards the two boys. The beefy man followed.

"My, my, Kai. Such dirty language spills from that beautiful mouth of yours, doesn't it? Maybe I should teach you how to use those pretty little lips properly…"

Kai snarled, and thought for sure that he was going to hit Boris if he said anything else disgusting. Before Kai knew what was happening, Boris had both of Kai's wrists gripped. Tala was shouting at Boris from behind Kai, but apparently couldn't do anything, either, as the beefy man was restraining him, just as he had restrained Kai the day before.

The beefy man dragged Tala over to the wall, where he was sure that Tala was far away enough so he couldn't interfere too much. The only thing Tala could do now, was shout, and that really wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Boris struggled with Kai, who was struggling to get away, and try and kick Boris at the same time. Kai ended up losing his footing, though, falling to the ground, and bringing Boris down with him. Boris grinned as he sat on top of Kai, realising that this was the perfect position to be in, and that Kai had just sealed his own fate.

"Time to see what that pretty mouth of yours can _really_ do, Kai," Boris said.

With one hand, Boris undid his trousers. He continued to hold Kai's wrists with his other. Boris slowly shuffled up to Kai's face, which Kai had turned to the side, trying to avoid Boris going anywhere near his mouth. Boris hovered over Kai's face, trailing the tip of his erection down Kai's cheek. He brought one of his legs up onto Kai's stomach, so Kai wouldn't be able to move too much. It would just mean that Kai could kick his legs, but not be able to do much else.

Boris grabbed the bottom of Kai's face with his free hand, and wrenched Kai's face so that he was looking upwards at Boris and his arousal. Kai didn't say anything as Boris forced his mouth open, and began to move forward. Kai didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Just as the tip of Boris' erection was about to go in Kai's mouth, Boris stopped.

"Now, Kai. You promise not to bite, won't you?" Boris smirked, as Kai gave him a glare. "Oh, I think you'll promise, because if you don't…"

Boris motioned over to Tala with his head. Kai glanced sideways at his boyfriend, and saw that the beefy man was now holding a knife to Tala's neck. Tala himself looked petrified, and shook his head, trying to Kai get to refuse to promise.

Kai looked back up at Boris, and nodded. He would do anything as long as it meant that Tala wouldn't get hurt. Boris grinned, and moved forward, forcing his entire length into Kai's mouth. Kai didn't experience his gag reflex, as he'd done this enough times with Tala to be used to it.

Kai swallowed Boris whole, feeling dirty and disgusting, but started trailing his tongue along Boris' erection. Boris himself had his head back, clearly getting off from this. He soon began to move in and out of Kai's mouth, moaning and groaning. Tala couldn't watch anymore, and had tilted his head to the side, and had his eyes closed. The beefy man was obviously getting off from this too, as Tala could feel something _very_ hard poking into the small of his back. The beefy man was also rubbing himself against Tala as a stimulant for himself. He knew that Boris would never allow him to fuck either Tala or Kai, so he just tried to get off on what he could.

Boris felt himself on the brink of orgasm, and thrust right into Kai's mouth, ordering Kai to swallow him. Kai did so, knowing that Tala's safety was in question, and he felt Boris tense above him. White liquid gushed down Kai's throat, and he had to swallow to stop himself from choking.

Kai felt the softening length being pulled out of his mouth, and gasped for air when his mouth was no longer full. Boris was pleased when he saw that Kai had swallowed every last drop of his essence, and tucked himself back into his underwear, and did his trousers back up one-handed.

"Chain him to the wall," Boris said to the beefy man, indicating that he meant Tala.

The beefy man did as he was told, trying his best to ignore his throbbing erection. It seemed that rubbing himself against Tala wasn't enough, and so he was going to have to sort his little problem out himself. He chained Tala's wrists to the wall first, and strangely, Tala didn't put up a struggle. After chaining Tala's feet, too, he put a blindfold over Tala's eyes. Boris liked his victims not being able to see when he was about to torture them.

Boris stood up, and dragged Kai up with him. The beefy man helped Boris move Kai to the wall, as he was putting up more of a struggle than Tala had.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kai snarled.

"Quiet, Kai. You don't want me to have to teach you what that mouth is really good for again, do you?" Boris replied.

Kai tried to spit at Boris, but he was wriggling around too much, trying to avoid getting chained. He efforts were worthless, though, and the beefy man soon snapped his wrists into the cuffs. Once his feet were also chained, the beefy man quickly put a blindfold over Kai's eyes, too.

"What are you going to do?" Tala asked in a pathetic voice.

"Now, now, Tala… Why spoil the surprise?" Boris replied, running a finger down Tala's bare chest, and smirking when the redhead tensed. "Fetch me _The Priest_," Boris said to the beefy man.

Kai frowned as he heard the door opened and close. _The Priest_? Why was Boris going to fetch a Holy man? Maybe Boris was going to sacrifice him and Tala? They all waited for a few minutes, and the beefy man soon returned, locking the door behind him, again. Kai and Tala both heard something whoosh through the air, and both tensed when they thought it was going to hit them. Boris laughed.

"You should see yourselves. You're so pathetic! You cringe when you hear something whoosh through the air, because you think it's going to hit you!"

Tala let his head drop. He hated being called pathetic. He was really pissed off, but also upset, because he knew Boris was right. He _was_ pathetic. He was chained to the wall, half-naked, shivering, cold and weak. He'd been raped, and hadn't really tried to put up a struggle.

"AHH!" Kai shouted, as Boris hit him with a cane. Or a very large stick. But it felt like a cane.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Did that hurt, Kai?" Boris laughed.

Tala heard the cane fly through the air again, and cried out as it hit him across the chest.

"You're both so weak! Pathetic! Sad! Cocksuckers!" Boris shouted, as he whipped both of them with each word he said.

"What does that make you, then, Boris?!" Kai shouted. This earned him a whip just above his groin.

"Do you want to say that again, Kai?" Boris said in a dangerous voice.

Kai shook his head. He liked his crown jewels just the way they were, and wasn't going to repeat that sentence if it meant he was going to be hit there.

"Look at you!" Boris laughed. "You can't even repeat a sentence to just said, for fear of pain! You're. So. Weak!"

Boris continued to hit Kai with every word he said. Tears were streaming down Tala's face. Kai was getting hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. Boris let _The Priest_ drop to the ground for a moment, as he got right up close to Kai. He didn't say anything to Kai, but glared as Kai turned his head, aware that Boris was staring at him.

Boris moved away slightly, and looked down. He grinned, and pulled down Kai's boxers. Boris went over to Tala and did the dame. Now they were both completely vulnerable. Boris bent down so he was eye-level with Tala's cock, and gave it a lick.

"You're feeling a bit turned on, aren't you?" Boris said to the beefy man, who nodded. "Do what you wish with Kai, then."

The beefy man jumped at the chance to finally get off, and he, too, knelt down, but at eye-level with Kai's cock. He slowly took Kai into his mouth, and let his own hand drift down his erection.

Neither Kai or Tala were turned on in the slightest, but this didn't stop the beefy man and Boris from sucking them off. Kai was very good at only getting turned on at what he liked, whereas Tala got turned on by almost everything. He soon surrendered to the pleasure of Boris sucking on him, and just tried his best to imagine it was Kai, though Kai didn't have as much stubble.

Tala cried out as he came into Boris' mouth, and felt used and dirty. He felt as though he had betrayed Kai, but tried to justify it by thinking that he'd thought of Kai the entire time. The beefy man soon came, too, having the release that he'd wanted for a while. He released Kai's cock from his mouth, noticing that it was still as limp as it had been when he'd started.

Boris and the beefy man straightened up. Boris smirked at the furious-looking Kai, and the panting Tala. He whipped them one last time, both making them cry out, and left with the beefy man in tow.

As they heard the door being locked from the outside, and the footsteps becoming more distant, Kai and Tala let out little sighs of relief.

"I can't believe all that just happened," Tala mumbled.

"Strangely, I can," Kai replied, equally as quiet.

Both of them became too weak to talk anymore. They were suffering from the lack of food and water, and shifted uncomfortably where they were bound.

"Kai… I need to see you," Tala said, trying to shift his blindfold off by rubbing the back of it against the wall.

"I need to see you, too… But I can't get this blindfold off," Kai replied.

They both stopped rubbing their heads against the wall, and gave up. Tala felt as though he was about to collapse from exhaustion, and that the only thing left to hold him up would be the chains. He reached his right hand across to the right even more, as far as he could, and felt his fingertips just brush against Kai's left hand. Kai realised what Tala was trying to do, and reached over with his left hand some more, entwining their fingers, just as they both passed out.

* * *

A/N: I actually think that this is the best thing I've ever written!! In a sadistically, rapey, weird way, of course… What do you think?!

'_The Priest_'… Yes… My Dad told me about this bloke he met once (my Dad works in a warehouse, and they had a driver come to collect some stuff). Anyway, this driver had a little baton-thing in his cab, and called it 'The Priest'. My Dad asked why, and the driver replied with:

"I call it The Priest, because one hit with this, and you've had your last rights."

I thought that was fantastic, personally! I changed it in this story, though, because I wanted Kai and Tala to get hurt (well, no I didn't WANT them to, but it's what has to happen in the story XD). And I think they would be able to withstand a little baton, after all the shit they've been through. That's why I made it a cane XD

As for the beefy man… I'm not giving him a name, because that would make him a full-on OC. And I don't like OC's XD Unless they're Tala's Gran… Anyway, as for the beefy man getting off on everything… He's Boris' henchman! He's going to be sick, twisted and sadistic, too, isn't he?!

Feedback? Please? :D


	8. Everybody's Broken

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Manlove, rape, abuse… Bits of swearing… But at least they finally get to eat.

- Disclaimer: Not mine.

- A/N: Two more chapters to go after this one… The next one is going to make me cry. I can just see it now… I may start one of two new stories today… Hmm…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'**Everybody's Broken'**

**-Bon Jovi-**

"Don't think it's time you two woke up?"

Kai opened one eye very slowly. He didn't have enough energy to open the other just yet, but he didn't need both eyes to see that it was Boris standing in front of him and Tala. Hell, he didn't need eyes to know it was Boris at all. He could smell Boris' paedophilia a mile away.

Tala groaned, but didn't open his eyes. He was completely exhausted, and had no energy left whatsoever. His fingers were still linked with Kai's, though both of their grips had loosened.

"Come on, now. I talked to you. I came to wake you up out of the goodness of my heart-"

"What goodness?" Kai snapped, his other eye opening, and glaring at Boris. "You're just plain evil. There is no goodness in you."

"Now, there's not need for that," Boris smirked. "I was actually going to let you two down…"

"Please, Boris," Tala croaked.

Boris laughed.

"Oh, Tala. You were and are always one for begging early."

Tala opened his eyes, and Boris noticed that he had a faraway look in them. He looked beaten, hopeless, dejected, and utterly vulnerable. Just the way Boris liked it. Boris took out a set of keys from his pocket, and let Tala down. With nothing holding him up, Tala dropped down to the floor like a rag doll.

Boris then stepped in front of Kai, not bothering to help Tala sit up. Kai continued to glare at Boris, even though Boris was undoing his chains. When all four cuffs were undone, Kai too fell to the floor. Unlike Tala, he was able to push himself up, and crawled to were Tala was still sprawled.

"Look at you two… Utterly weak," Boris said, spitting at Kai and Tala.

Kai shot Boris a warning glance, as he held onto Tala, who had his eyes closed again. Tala was shivering really bad, and Kai thought about putting their underwear back on, only to discover they were already on. Boris and the beefy man must've pulled their underwear back up without them noticing. All Kai could do now was hold onto Tala, and hope to warm him up by body heat.

"Oh dear, is Tala cold?" Boris sneered. "I know something that will warm him up…"

Kai held onto Tala tighter, as Boris began to undo his trousers. How could one man be so perverted?! Tala opened his eyes when he heard a zipper being pulled down. His eyes went wide with fear, and cuddled himself closer into Kai.

"No… Not again," Tala whispered.

"Don't worry, Tala… I'll let Kai have some… _Fun_ with you first," Boris smirked, as he pulled his trousers and underwear completely off.

"What the fuck do you mean… 'Have some fun'?" Kai asked, his glare returning.

"I want you two to act as though I'm not even here… Play with each other… If you get my drift," Boris replied, his eyes drifting down their bodies.

"No fucking way," Kai replied.

"You will do it, Kai… If you don't…" Boris said, removing a knife from the pocket of his abandoned trousers. "… If you don't, my little friend may meet Tala's neck."

Kai continued to glare at Boris, but whispered in Tala's ear so Boris couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Tala… We're going to have to do this. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What's the point?" Tala mumbled back, glancing at Boris, who was admiring his knife. "Once we've done whatever with each other, Boris will just have you restrained again, and he'll fuck me."

"No he won't… I won't let him," Kai replied.

"Do hurry up… Do you agree to do as I want?" Boris spoke, getting impatient with Kai and Tala's hushed conversation.

Kai looked firmly into Tala's eyes, and Tala nodded.

"We agree," Kai replied, not taking his eyes off Tala's.

"Good… What I want, then, is for you to get Tala _hard_," Boris smirked.

Kai glared in Boris' direction, but proceeded to pull down Tala's boxers. Tala felt very self-conscious and nervous. He was having to do something very intimate with Kai whilst the person they hated more than anyone else in the world watched. Kai pulled down his own boxers, and lay himself over Tala, so their penises were rubbing against each other. Tala gasped, not having felt anything quite so good for a while.

"I want you to pretend he's not here. Pretend we're back at our house. We're in our bedroom, and we've just gotten out of the shower…" Kai whispered. Tala nodded.

Kai continued to rub himself against Tala. Tala was indeed beginning to get aroused, but the thought that Boris was sat just a metre away was still with him. Boris himself was getting turned on. He saw sat on the floor, and his arse was beginning to go numb, but he was being patient. In in left hand, he continued to hold the knife. He was stroking himself with his right hand, hoping that Tala would get fully hard soon. His arse really was beginning to hurt.

Kai travelled down Tala, and took Tala's semi-hard length in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, and Tala moaned, savouring the pleasant feeling. Every sexual thing that had happened to him recently had been hard, fast, and most of all, had hurt. It was nice to just feel the gentle sucks of Kai on his erection.

Boris tilted his head to see whether Tala was hard or not. He really couldn't tell from the angle his was in. When Kai pulled away from Tala, Boris could see that Tala now had a full erection. He grinned and stood up.

"Move," he ordered Kai.

Kai looked up, and Boris flashed the knife at him. Kai backed away from Tala, who was now looking at Boris with a terrified expression. Instead of pouncing on Tala like a cat would pounce on a mouse, Boris followed Kai, who was still slowly backing away until his back touched the wall.

Boris grinned, and as quick as lightning, clamped one of the cuffs onto Kai's wrist. He was now chained to the wall again, and too far away from Tala to be able to help him.

Kai didn't make a noise or move when Boris chained him again. He felt that there was no point fighting the inevitable. Boris turned back to Tala, who was sat up on his knees. He had no energy to try and get to Kai, however. Boris stood directly in front of Tala, and poked the redhead's cheek with his arousal.

"Suck it," Boris demanded.

Tala glanced at Kai, who was staring determinedly at the floor. Slowly, Tala opened his mouth, and took the hard length into his mouth. Boris groaned with pleasure as Tala sucked, and stroked after where he had just sucked. Unbeknown to Tala, as he was sucking, Boris had one of his hands behind his back, with two of his fingers inside himself. He was scissoring and fingering himself ready for what was to come next. Tala released Boris' erection, and drew back at it. With both hands, Boris pushed Tala to the ground.

"Lie down," Boris ordered, and Tala did as he was told.

Boris knelt down over Tala's erection, and Tala looked at Boris with confusion in his eyes. Boris smirked, and trailed the blade of the knife down Tala's chest. It didn't cut Tala, but it did remind him who was in charge.

Very slowly, so as not to hurt himself, Boris lowered himself onto Tala's erection, letting the redhead fill him whole. Tala's mouth gaped open, as he felt himself brush the inside of Boris' arse. Boris wiggled around a little, making Tala moan, and he grinned.

"Do you like that, Tala?"

Tala shook his head, but his flushed expression, and moans and groans he was emitting said otherwise. Boris continued to grin as he held onto Tala's waist, and lifted himself up. Tala grit his teeth, trying not to make any sounds that would let Boris know that he was feeling pleasure.

As soon as it was just the tip of Tala's head inside Boris, Boris slammed back down onto Tala, and repeated the motion over and over again. Boris had picked up speed, and was struggling to hold onto Tala any more. He let the knife clatter to the ground so he could hold onto Tala with one hand, and stroke himself with the other in time to his thrusting.

"Ah! Kai!" Tala shouted out, imagining every moment of this ordeal was actually him making love to Kai, not being raped by Boris. Again.

"That's not my name, Tala," Boris said.

Tala threw his head back as Boris slammed onto him with speed and force. It was all beginning to get too much, and Tala was sure that he was going to come soon.

"I want you to scream my name when you come," Boris told Tala, panting.

Tala shook his head, as his body began to contract, a sure sign that he was going to blow.

"Scream it," Boris ordered, his grin around his own erection tightening.

"Boris!! Ah!" Tala screamed, as he released his hot liquid into Boris' arse.

With a little groan, Boris came, too. His muscles contacting around Tala almost painfully. Boris shot his seed all over his hand and across Tala's stomach. Tala immediately felt dirty, and wanted to wash as soon as possible.

Boris lifted himself off Tala's now limp cock, and sat next to the spent redhead. Tala rolled over, facing away from Boris. He was so ashamed of himself, and he felt that he'd cheated on Kai the entire time.

Kai himself hadn't watched at all, he had kept his head lowered, and his eyes closed. He didn't want to see what Boris was putting Tala through this time. He continued to keep his head low, even as he heard footsteps approaching. He only raised his eyes when he heard the cuff attached to his wrist being taken off.

"Thank you, Tala… That was most pleasurable. I'll make sure you're both rewarded," Boris said. He quickly pulled on his underwear and trousers, and left the room.

Tala crawled over to Kai, and held his hand.

"Kai?" Tala whispered.

Kai didn't look at Tala, but just kept his head low.

"Kai? Please look at me," Tala whispered urgently.

When Kai still didn't respond, Tala grabbed his head to look at him. Tala leaned in, and placed a kiss on Kai's lips. One that Kai didn't respond to. Tala drew back, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," Tala whispered. "You hate me, don't you?"

"… Of course I don't. I just can't believe he did that…" Kai whispered back, giving Tala's hand a squeeze.

Tala gave a little smiled, and went to retrieve their boxers. Tala wrinkled his nose as he picked them up, realising that they hadn't been washed for some days, and convinced himself that he was going to catch Herpes or something. He didn't even know what Herpes was, but it sounded good. In a bad way, of course.

He handed Kai his boxers, and he put his own on as Kai pulled his on. Once they were both dressed (of sorts), Tala sat next to Kai, and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned his head slightly, and kissed the top of Tala's forehead. Just as Tala wrapped his arms around Kai, the door opened, and Boris walked back in.

"I said I would reward you both," he said, putting two cups of water and two crusty rolls in front of them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Boris walked back out, leaving Kai and Tala to look at the food and drink as if it was a mirage. As soon as Boris' footsteps had disappeared, they both launched themselves at the food. It was stale, but they didn't care. It was food.

A little later on, when they were both full(ish), Tala regained his hold on Kai. He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, and leant his head against Kai's chest. Kai held onto Tala, too, with one hand, and with the other he stroked Tala's hair.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"It's my fault…"

"Not this again."

"But it is, isn't it? If I'd have gotten the calls monitored, and called the police straight away-"

"Stop thinking about the bloody past. Shit happens, and this time it just happens to be the worst kind of shit. Stop blaming yourself, because it's NOT your fault. We're going to get out of this, I promise."

Tala fell silent, and Kai felt something wet drip onto his chest. He looked down to see Tala crying. Kai sighed, and pulled Tala closer to him, whispering reassurances. He didn't know that after that night, he would never have to reassure again.

* * *

A/N: I stopped halfway through this chapter to do the Apache Dance. I thought you'd like to know that.

Warning for next chapter: People die. You will cry.

Hey, that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!

Review?

(I just called my rabbit 'Boris' :S His actual name is Bam, though… Easily done…)


	9. Happily Never After

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Fluff, almost sex… And character deaths :(

Disclaimer: It's clearly not mine, as they would never be able to show this kind of thing on the cartoon channels…

A/N: I've been trying to put off writing this chapter as long as possible… But I've decided that it needs to get written at some point… I've actually changed the plan for this chapter and the next (and last) chapter… I'll explain how I changed it at the end…

On a positive note… It's my birthday tomorrow! :D It's also my Dad's birthday today (and someone else's… I was PMing them, and they mentioned it… Was it you, pinkjasmin90? Anyway, happy birthday to whoever it was! LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'**Happily Never After'**

**-The Pussycat Dolls-**

Wrapping his arms around Kai's waist, Tala locked lips with the guy he was sharing this traumatic experience with. Kai was Tala's only source of comfort, and vice versa. So far that day, they'd only had each other's company. Boris hadn't shown his face all day, and so both were taking full advantage of the ex-director's absence.

Tala and Kai knew that there were still cameras watching their every move, but neither had the will to care. They were just happy to have a moment's piece with no visits from Boris.

"Kai?" Tala piped up from where he had buried his head into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know… IT. Sex, make love, whatever you want to call it."

Kai moved away slightly and looked down into Tala's dim blue eyes. He'd do anything to see them as bright as they used to be before all of this happened. Sniffing slightly, Kai rested his chin on top of Tala's head.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean… You've been raped numerous times, and I've been forced to do something sexual that I didn't want to… Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"I want to feel love again."

"Are kisses and cuddles not enough?"

"No. I want to MAKE love."

Kai chuckled at Tala's demanding tone, realising that this experience hadn't yet completely driven him insane. Kai delved his hand into Tala's filthy underwear, and Tala gasped when his felt Kai's freezing cold hand wrap itself around him. Kai chuckled again, and kissed Tala, his hand stroking Tala's penis gently.

Groaning with impatience into their kiss, Tala pulled away, and removed Kai's hand from his underwear. Kai raised his eyebrows in question, but understood when Tala removed his boxers completely, and sat back down with his legs apart, waggling his eyebrows at Kai.

Kai grinned, and lowered his head. Tala felt a totally different sensation when Kai took him whole into his mouth. Whereas when Kai touched him earlier, his hand was cold, Tala was now being sucked into a warm, wet cave, and knowing that it was Kai's mouth made him instantly hard.

Kai himself was just able to get hard from being connected with Tala like that. As he released Tala from his mouth, he found himself being forcefully shoved onto his back by his redheaded lover, and his underwear being pulled off. Being here was really beginning to toughen Tala up, and only now was he beginning to show it.

Tala leant down, and let his tongue trail along Kai's bottom lip. Kai opened his mouth, knowing why Tala was licking his lip, and Tala's tongue delved into the place where his erection had just been. He could still taste himself in Kai's mouth, something that he loved.

Tala pulled back up again, and smiled down at Kai, who smiled back. Tala nodded, and prepared to push into Kai, when-

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" came Boris' angry voice.

Tala and Kai's heads snapped round to see Boris standing in the doorway so fast, that they wouldn't have been surprised if they'd broken a bone in their necks. As they eyed up Boris, they could see that he was absolutely livid. Whether it was from them trying to make love, or from something else, they were unsure of.

"Did… Did I _say_ that you two could fuck?" Boris asked, walking towards them, and holding up the knife that they had seen on numerous occasions over the past week or so.

"We need permission to sleep with each other, now?" Kai scowled, though his eyes were still fixed on the knife.

"Two little queers… Two little dead queers…" Boris muttered, apparently not hearing Kai's question. "The police have showed up… How they knew I was here, I don't know… But I do know they're looking for you…"

Boris crept ever closer, with the knife still raised."Boris… Put the knife down," Tala said, his gaze also fixed on the sharp implement.

"How about no…" Boris replied. "Need to finish you off quickly, and get away…"

Tala and Kai had little time to react, as Boris lunged at them, the knife still in his grasp. Tala had rolled to the side, and quickly leaned back to get Kai out of the path of the knife, but he was too late.

Tala had turned round to see Kai still lay on the ground, eyes wide in shock, and staring down at his chest, where Boris had drove the knife in. Boris himself had a demented look of glee upon his face, and pulled the knife out of Kai's chest, watching as a drip of blood fell from the tip.

"Kai!" Tala exclaimed, moving forward to his boyfriend.

Tala felt a shadow fall over them, and realised that Boris had stood, and was still extremely dangerous. He had the knife raised again, and was looking at Tala murderously. As he brought his hand down, Tala grabbed his wrist with both hands, trying to drive the knife away.

A part of Tala wanted to survive, to make sure Kai survived. The other part of Tala wanted to let Boris kill him… Kai was as good as dead, and the part of Tala that wanted to die knew this.

The part of Tala that wanted to survive took over, though, and he forced the knife away from his own chest, and pointed it towards Boris. Boris' eyes watched the knife as it turned toward him, and he tripped, giving Tala the opportunity he needed to drive the knife into Boris' neck.

Tala backed away as he watched Boris' bloody hands scrabble at the knife's handle, trying to pull it out. Blood was bubbling from his mouth and nose, and his whole body was having spasms. Not wanting to watch Boris die, Tala turned his attention back to Kai, who was trying to put pressure on his own wound, but knew it was no good.

"Hold on, Kaisy," Tala whispered, leaning down and stroking Kai's hair.

Kai's face took on a strained look, as he felt blood rush into his lungs, amongst other places he was sure it wasn't supposed to go. Like outside of his body. Kai coughed, bringing up blood, and make more pour out of the wound.

"Hold onto me," Kai croaked.

Tala obliged, bring Kai up to rest against his chest. Tala tried to keep putting pressure on the wound, but Kai pulled his hand away.

"No point," Kai muttered.

"Don't say that. You're going to live," Tala said sternly.

"No I'm not…" Kai replied faintly.

"Yes you are… The police are here somewhere, and you'll get medical attention, and-"

"I'm _dying_, Tala!"

Tala closed his eyes when he heard Kai's interruption. He knew Kai was right, but he tried to stay positive in the hope that Kai _would_ survive. Holding onto his boyfriend tighter, and as the minutes passed, Tala let tears fall as he felt Kai getting colder and colder, and less respondent.

"Kai? Stay awake," Tala said, giving Kai a small shake when he made no movement or sound for a few minutes.

"Can't… S'going all black, Tal…" Kai muttered.

"No!" Tala exclaimed, shaking Kai a little harder.

This time, Kai didn't open his eyes, and he didn't move. He only said three words.

"I love you."

Kai fell totally limp in Tala's arms, causing the redhead to shake him roughly, and stay awake, but Tala knew it was too late. Kai was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

Tala heard people entering the room, and people telling him to let Kai go, but he wasn't taking it in. All he could do now, was look at the face of the one person he'd ever loved, and had now lost.

* * *

A/N: It's official. I'm crying. My nose is running, and I'm covered in snot.

The original plan was to kill Tala, but people had guessed that was going to happen, so I changed it. I wish I hadn't. Killing Kai off has killed me.

Thank God the next chapter is the last.

Sorry if I've scarred you all. I've scarred myself…

Reviews?


	10. A Year Ago Today

- Warnings for this chapter: Visiting a grave, and a bit of sniffling and crying. And that's just from me XD

- Disclaimer: I own nothing that you own.

- A/N: I think I have officially scarred everyone with this story. Mail all your therapy bills to me… Lol. Anyway, this is the final chapter, and it means I can move onto two other stories that I've been meaning to start. Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

'**A Year Ago Today'**

**-Delta Goodrem-**

A thin, pale figure walked through the deserted graveyard. The man shivered slightly as he felt a cold wind blow around him. His two friends, walking closely behind, also shivered. Though they were used to the cold, everything here seemed a lot colder than what they were used to.

The two friends fell back slightly as the pale man reached his destination. A grave, with the headstone bearing the name of one, Kai Hiwatari. Bending down, the man stroked the ground under which Kai's body lay.

"Hey, Kai… It's me, Tala," the man said softly.

Tala sat down, and rested his head against the stone, still tenderly stroking the ground. He smiled as he placed the fire-red roses on top of the grave. Tala raised his eyes as he noticed Bryan and Spencer watching him, but shuffling around, trying to keep warm.

"They've been really good to me, Bryan and Spencer… Y'know…" Tala muttered to Kai. "They looked after me… They're still looking after me. They're good friends."

Tala shivered as the cold wind bit his ears, and he huddled in closer to the headstone.

"They took me to Switzerland… Not exactly my ideal holiday, but it was OK. I even got to meet Bryan's Bigfoot friend… He was a jolly chap. Hairy, but lovely enough."

Tala chuckled slightly, his breath rising up in a mist before him, as he imagined Kai's reaction in his mind to the news of Tala meeting a Bigfoot. Kai would've just raised his eyebrow, and said nothing. His eyes would've said it all.

Tala stopped laughing, to look at the ground sadly. He missed Kai, more than he could have ever imagined. Sure, he had Bryan and Spencer, but they weren't Kai. No one would compare to Kai.

"Tala, I don't want to rush you… But I think my bum is catching a cold!" Bryan called over to the redhead.

Tala smiled at him, and got up from where he was sat. Bending back down, he kissed the tips of his fingers, and placed them on the ground for just a second, before rising again.

"See you soon, Kai. I love you." Tala stood and stared at the grave for a second, letting a tear fall, before turning his back, and walking away with the two friends that didn't quite compare.

* * *

A/N: This is possibly the SHORTEST thing I've EVER written!! But this chapter was more like… An epilogue? Is that what they're called? I don't even know if that's what I mean… It was more to show that Tala was still alive and that he hadn't committed suicide or anything, and that he was trying to live his life to fullest…

Anyway… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!

Oh, I have a problem. One which I think I told you readers about in a different chapter in a different story (therefore, some of you might not know this). My Mum cancelled our internet, and I don't know for sure when it's going to stop, but it'll be within the next few days. Don't worry though, we're going to get better internet. Hopefully. I'll just make sure I have lots of things to upload when I get the internet back :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. It was the most emotionally draining story I've ever written, and also the best, I think. In a bad sort of way, of course… Lol.

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff!


End file.
